Then You Came
by AnimeLoverForever1
Summary: What happens when Bel finds something he whats more then anything in the world? but doesn't know it
1. Chapter 1

**summry: What happens when Bel finds something he whats more then anything in the world? but doesn't not it **

**mistake** thats the first thing I thought when i cam to the front door to the ...well lets just say that i would've reather die then be there but, i can't do anything about it now.

"ok i am ready i think" and with that the boy knoked on the door and when he did the doors flung open and a boy liped out and in to the woods.

"DAMNT GET BACK HERE" a yong woman said from the door "oh sorry about that you must be the new illusionist to take my place?" she said with a smile, and what a nice smile it was.

"of yes my name is Fran Chee Angel nice to meet you ...umm sorry to ask but whats your name?"

"oh yea hahahaha my name is Mammon Ghost Ripper nice to meet you to Fran-chan" Fran looked at her with a very cute smile "and the boy that jumped out the door was my brother his name is Belphegor James Ripper"

"oh so thats who he was i thought he was just a random perosn"

"well don't just stand there come on in and i will show you to your new room and btw you will be shearing it with Belphegor i hope that is ok with you" said Mammon as she looked over her sholder to see the yong boy.

"ummm yea that going to be fine i think...is he.." "why hello there Mammon your looking as good as ever said a man that is now in frout of them, "ahh Lussuria and you look as gay as ever" said Mammon as she was lathing.

"what the hell!" said fran with a counfoursed look on his face and lookd at the two, "oh Fran-chan this is Lussuria he is like the mother of this household" " why hello Fran-cha..." then they herd music comeing from Bels room "well i guess he is back then" said Mammon, then they starded walking to the room and the muisc got loder

So hot  
Out the box  
Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby

Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off ya feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes

Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'ma work ya 'til you're totally blown

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way 'ta ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh oh...mmmm  
Entertainment...  
Oh oh...Oh entertainment...  
I'm here for your entertainment...

Oooohhh...  
Do you like what you see?  
Wooooaaaahhhh...  
Let me entertain ya 'till you screeaaam

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)  
I'm here for your entertainment

Mammon then knoked on Bels door and open it "sooo you are back then Belphegor" Mammon said with a very big smile " oh Mammon whos the froggy next to yooooou~" "it's not a frog Brother his name is Fran, Fran this is Belphegor" "hello so your my new room mate then" "what! room mate?" said Bel with a confused look on his face (well what u could see of it anyway) "yes your room mate so bee nice to him got it Belphegor?" Mammon said with a smile, when Mammon finish she saw Bel with a big well looking at Fran.

**Me :** sooo what you all think of my frist chapter?

**Fran : **. what are you planning on doing to me!

**Me : **not me Belphegor will be doing it :P

**Bel : **Shishishishishi i like this me and froggy going to have fun

**Fran :**. help me !

**Bel : Read next chapter to find out what happens to Fran-chan~ Shishishishi**

**Fran : **song by Adam Lambert - For Your Entertainment .


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Mornning... **

Fran wouk to the sond of sining coming from the room next to the one he was in wiach was bel's room, Fran then got up and went to the door he heard the sining coming from and open the door and what he saw was something he would never see, a angel there sining it was Bel-sempi!

Soomeul gotdo chatji mothae naneun piharyeogo  
aesseo bwado Geobujocha hal su eopneun  
nege gadhyeobeorin na  
Sarangieotdamyeon jeongmal saranghaetdeon  
georamyeon naege ireojineun mala  
Her whisper is the LUCIFER

Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae  
Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde  
Ja yurobge biweo nuh go barabwa ojik neoman chaeulge  
Neoman gadeuk chaeulge

Geobu hal su eobtneun neoeui maryeokeun LUCIFER  
Geobu hal su eobtneun neoeui mabeobeun LUCIFER  
Dagaseomyeon neoneun machi cheonsa gadeun eotgullo  
nareul saneun iyura malhago, malhago

Neoreul cheoeum bwasseul Ddae ssalbeun sungan  
meomchweobaryeotji  
Nuga machi nae simjangeul Ggwan jwin chae nohji anhneun  
geotcheoreom  
(Ajikkkajitdo) Neoneun geureohke nae mameul  
dada dada dada gajyeonoh go  
Niga eobseumyeon nae mami da tabeorige  
mandeunda

_**OMFG he looks sooo fucking hot right now...? huh? di..did i really say was i thought i said ? haha no i..it can't be i am not Gay and he was sining in another lagheach yesterday?**_

Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae  
Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde  
Ja yurobge biweo nuh go barabwa ojik neoman chaeulge  
Neoman gadeuk chaeulge  
Loverholic, Robotronic, Loverholic, Robotronic.

Neowa gati nanun sarangyaegideul  
Narang gateun goseul baraboneun neo  
Uri deo isangeun hwanbyeokhaejil su eobtdago  
neukkyeosseul ddae  
Naman chyeodabwa neoneun deo, deo, deo, deo,  
deo, deo nareul wonhae  
Naman barabwa modeun ge, ge, ge, ge, ge, ge  
niga jungsim

Eonjeboteonga jogeumssik jalmotdoen geot gata  
isanghan neo  
Nal Aldeon saramdeul modu hana dul ssik gyeoteul  
ddeona  
Nan gajin ge neobbonigo

Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae  
Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde  
Ja yurobge biweo nuh go barabwa ojik neoman chaeulge  
Neoman gadeuk chaeulge

Machi yuri seonge gadhyeobeorin bbi e roman doen  
geot gata  
Jeoldae manjok eobtneun neoreul wihae chumeul  
choneun na  
Hweonhi deulyeodabogo noireul manjyeo babo doen  
geot gata  
Nan jeomjeon nege kkeulryeoganeun geotman  
gateunde  
Loverholic, Robotronic, Loverholic, Robotronic

Niga miun geon anya silhdan geotdo anya  
Danji geureon nunbichi budamil bbun  
Eodi anga ireohke nan neoman barabogo  
gidaryeon watjanha

(Rap) Neoui nunbichi nal sarojabda nali  
jinalsurok nalkaroweojyeotda  
Neoeui jibchake jichyeotda manhi be eotda mame piga  
nanda  
Na sseureojil Jjeum doimyeon dagawaseo cheonsagati  
"saranghae"ran mal  
Nu ga jinjja neoyeotneunji aldagado haetgallige  
mandeunda

Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae  
Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde  
Ja yurobge biweo nuh go barabwa ojik neoman chaeulge  
Neoman gadeuk chaeulge

Machi yuri seonge gadhyeobeorin bbi e roman  
doen geot gata  
Nareul naebdweo jayuroweo jil ddae neoreul  
jinjja saranghal su itgo  
Hweonhi deulyeodabogo noireul manjyeo babo  
doen geot gata  
Nareul naebdweo jilrigedo amalgo neoreul jinjja  
barabol su itge

Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae  
mirae do mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde  
Loverhollic, Robotronic, Loverhollic, Robotronic  
Geobuhal su eobtneun neoeui maryeokeun LUCIFER

"oh Froggy-chan~ when did u get there" said the now staring Bel "ummm Goo..good morrning Bel-sempi" Fran said wall he was trying to fight down the blush and then started to walk out of the room and in to Bel's to get dressed, Bel folweded.

alfter they got dressed they then went down to the livrer room to have brakfust, but when they got there one was there all that was there was a letter saying

_Dear Fran and Bei _

_we have to go on a mission and hope to be back in 2-5 weeks or earlyer _

_be good and that gos with out saying for you Bei , have fun and see you soon_

_Love Mammon_

_**ok soo does that mean i am here with Bei-sempi? **_

_**ALONE OMG OK OK CARM DOWN it's going to be ok right...**_

"sooo Froggy-chan~ what we gunna doooo~"

"what u mean by that Bei-sempi? you not thinking about doing darty things to me are you?"

"No way why would I a prince do something to a little frog like you"

"ha more like a fake prince who fell down in rank hehehe"

after that the two of them just stared at each other and then got some brakfurst

a couple of weeks later

Fran was walking to the mailbox to get the mail when he saw there was a letter to him?

"humm i wonder who this is from ? wait could it be a love letter?"

_**well it is Valentines day soo mabye **_

Fran then walks back in and up to his/Bei's room and opens the letter

_Dear Fran _

_This is a poem that i wort for you hope you like it _

_When you're by my side all my fears diapise, all my sadness lifts when i look up to you're smiling face and all i what to say is thatnk you for being there for me, so this is for you to tell you how much i care "I Love You" _

_When you're not here i break down in tears beacuse you are my everything my soul, my one true love stay by my side to the end of _

_time untill we become one forever more_

_love from you're prince ~_

"mmm pr..prince? it chouldn't be Bei-sempi no no there is no way not that falling fake prin..."

"who you calling a falling fack prince? huh Froggy-chan~ and what that in you're hand?"

"on thiss it nothing soo what did you what Fake prince-sempi?"

"what do u mean this is **MY **room not **YOU'RS **got that my uncute Kouhai~"

_**what his? i don't be long with anyone **_

Fran then put the letter in his box of things then whent over to Bel to see what he was doing

"Bel-sempi what u doing?"

"looking for a film to watch~ did the uncute kouhai wanna come and watch it to?"

"it depends on the fime Sempi, films i like are horrors"

"well your just in luck cus thats what im picking"

"ok then i think im going to join you and Bel-sempi u seemil like boozes have you been drinking?"

"mabye~ anyway i am going to get some food for us so you put the film on ok~"

Fran's point of vero

_**ok this is weid but what is wores is that Bel is drunk cander and i am NOT telling bel i am scared of horror films but also love them...**_

**10mins later...**

"back~"

"welcome back Sempi now get down sowe can watch this film that you picked ok"

"ok~Franny"

**near the end of the film...**

"Franny~ you ok?"

"huh? oh ye..yea i'm o..ok"

"oh i see you're scared of horror films right?"

"no..ok yes but i still love them i know it's stopied i know but thats how it has allways been"

"it's ok i love this part of y.."

and before Fran knew what was going on, he saw Bel had kissed him and fell to the floor asleep Fran just sat here staring for the next 10 mins

**10mins later...**

"i...i...what just happned?, i think i am just going to put Bel-sempi to bed then go to bed meself"

**AnimeLoverForever1: heeey people hope u liked the story sofar :3**

**Fran: Anime wahtare u trying to do!**

**Anime: nothing .**

**Bei: Ushishishishi this is going to be fun~ see u next time **


End file.
